kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Aby Ssinia
|nickname = |gender = Male |birthdate = |bloodtype = |age = 16-25 |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student Prefect Revolutionary |relatives = Somali Longhaired (Wife) Singa and Pula (Daughters) |manga = |anime = |japvoice = Shinnosuke Tachibana |engvoice = }} is one of the supporting characters of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of White Cats House. Appearance Aby wears the standard uniform for the high school White Cats House standard. He has red hair and a handsome face that charms his fans. After he was caught for messing with the sports festival, he lives outside the dorm which shaped him with a huge beard. He then returns back to his original appearance when he was going to join the “Mr and Miss Dahlia Contest”. Personality When he was a child, he always gets bullied by others who are looking down on him. He promises the change this cruel world he is living on with Somali Longhaired. Currently, he has changed so that people are looking up on him. He likes to charm his fans with his looks. He will do anything to get what he wanted, even if it causes trouble. He then realizes that pain or suffering won't bring him up or will be noticed. After being caught by the White Cats for his actions at the Sports Festival, he becomes a better person and wants to atone his actions. Despite this, he still has an inferiority superiority complex, as shown that he is still annoyed that he didn't become Head Prefect. Plot The Sports Festival & Juliet ~ Main article: Episode 6 / Chapter 10 ~ Today is the Sport festival. After an announcement from both Housemasters, the sport festival begins! The events went by, one after another. Both Black Dogs and White Cats are giving their all. The first half of today’s festival will take a sport break. The score remains tied and will continue in the second half. Aby have a plan to defeat Persia which he need Somali to do it for him. The seventh event is the pole topple showdown. Both gender teams are doing their best. At the girl’s team, Persia managed to grab the opponent’s pole but it’s not toppled yet. Then Somali offered an assistants. The pole was falling but when Persia look at Somali, she give her a death stare with spikes on her shoes. After the match was over, Char ask Persia what’s wrong. Persia replied she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Next is the Relay race. Inuzuka and Scott are holding their pole heading towards to Persia and Hasuki. Persia was acting strange while waiting for the pole. Then there’s the hand off to the last competitors. Hasuki was on the lead until Persia pulls ahead. Then all of the sudden, Persia tripped and fell. The White Cats cam to aid her but she’s saying they are making too much of this. Aby told her what a disappointment that she wasted their chance for victory. The other White Cats said the same until the Western audience join as well until Inuzuka hit a wall and silent all of them up. Persia then been taken to an infirmary and been told she couldn’t return to the festival anymore. Romeo And Juliet And Sports Festival ~ Main article: Episode 6 & Episode 7 / Chapter 11 ~ After Perisa was badly injured by Aby . The Cavalry Battle have begin. Inuzuka have been team up with Chizuru Maru, Kento Tosa and Eigo Kohitsuji. It was decided that Inuzuka will be the horse but Inuzuka ignore the deal and climb on Maru instead. Maru refuses forcing him to get off. Inuzuka who never done it before begged Maru to leave it to him. But still Maru refuses to move saying he rather die than being his horse. Meanwhile, the fierce battle is unfolding with the Black Dogs and the White Cats. Hasuki Komai's unit managed are defeating the White Cats after another. Until her teammate Shizuka Shishi have collapses feeling dizzy. Aby’s unit took her armband causing Hasuki unit to lose. Then another unit from the Black Dogs feels dizzy. More and more Black Doggy’s units feels the same. This was all part of Aby’s plan that he put sleeping pills in their drinks. Tosa and Kohitsuji fell asleep right away. Aby’s unit think they might have mess up the amount but it doesn’t matter anymore. Inuzuka is driven into a corner, until they heard a shout. It was Julio (Persia)! Her cheering have motivated two people on the field. Inuzuka and the person who was aiming for the MVP to be impressed by Julio, Maru. Scott Fold's unit make a move at Inuzuka, by charging at them. But with a speed of light, Scott’s armband have been taken by Inuzuka. Maru finally moved! The two continue defeating the rest of the White Cats. The last two units standing are Inuzuka and Aby’s. Aby wouldn’t catch off guard by them. Then two of his teammates collapsed. Aby turn around seeing Tosa and Kohitsuji who was pretending to fall asleep have stun guns. Aby was about to call the referee until Maru told him that he was the one who started it. Maru knew that he put sleeping pills in their drinks since he have the same one. He could have told the referee put he love to watch peoples hope get shut down immediately. Somali Longhaired attack Maru but been stop by Inuzuka. When Inuzuka look at the bottom of her shoes. There were spikes that hurt Persia from before. Inuzuka is getting tired of this and said that Aby is lame for using this tricks. Aby couldn’t stand those words. He punch Inuzuka’s face but it wasn’t effective. Inuzuka then grabbed his face and throw him out of the field. Their victory was decided until Inuzuka said they haven’t won yet. He shouted for Persia to come back to the field. He said that the Black Dogs haven’t won unless they defeat her but he just want to give her a chance. Persia came out and the final battle will begin. Romeo and Somali ~ Main article: Chapter 23 ~ Aby was called by someone outside the dorm. He rushed out while throwing roses to charm out his fans but it turns out to be Inuzuka. Aby have return to his frugal life after he learn his lesson. He return so he could enter the “Mr or Mrs Dahlia Contest” that will be held five days from now. He was sure to be chosen as the “Mr Dahlia” which he will get support by the students. With that he will be able to revive the Aby faction. Inuzuka then bring out the topic about Somali. Every time he tries to fight Persia, she keeps getting in the way since she is in her faction now. Aby walks away saying he doesn’t have anything to do with her anymore. Inuzuka then heard that she been told that she isn’t suitable by Aby. Aby stop and hate that she have misunderstood. The one who isn’t suitable is him. Inuzuka tried to ask what does he mean by that but Aby dodge the question and held back. Five days have passed and the “Mr and Miss Dahlia contest” have arrived. Every participation were doing their best to show how great they look. It was Aby’s turn to show up. The crowd fined him handsome but a ruined person after all that have happen to him. Aby have to hold the fact that they are looking down on him. But he promise to Somali he will create a world where nobody is looking down on them. But first he will need to restore his image after becoming Mr Dahlia. He then notice no one was looking at him. Because the next person to show up is a beautiful lady. Aby turns around and it was Somali! He was really curious why she is here. There is no way she would wear a dress and what is her purpose here. The dance examination have begun. Everyone have started to dance with their partners except Somali. Inuzuka then said that she is still an idiot. Even though he heard she tries to change so she could become a woman befitting for Aby but it was all a pointless effort. Aby overheard it that Somali is actually doing this for his sake. Aby then switch partners with her so he could help her dance. The one who can keep up with her is him. Somali apologies since he help her again and not fit for him. But Aby said he doesn’t care about that. She is fine the way she is. Somali borrowed his line calling him stupid. Somali also believe that as long as she can be with Aby, she will be happy. Romio And The Student Election Assembly 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 80 & Chapter 81 ~ During the election campaign. The servants will be giving out their speech to the students on why they should choose them to be prefects. During Scott’s turn he went up the stage. He told the crowd he came from a working class family. Being commoners, everyone in the village gave him high praise for gaining entry to this prestigious academy. He was proud who he was. But reality was cruel. Given the cold shoulders by those high and mighty nobles, his days were spent being ridiculed. At first he was cursed by his own circumstances. He accept that this is his fault. But then he met someone born of the same class as he. Someone who had to endure the same life as him. She is an idiot. She would always be grinning, no matter what kind of harassment she would be subjected to. He was even jealous how idiotic she seems. But it was all a lie. She’s actually crying behind people’s back. From that day he swore to himself that he will change this messed up world. He have committed his mistakes, but wants everyone else to be treated equal. Because they are not in the principality of West, they are in Dahlia Academy. That’s why he will make his way to the top and change the very fundamentals of this academy. He speaks to the abused and to the weak. It’s time to raise up and give him their support if they want to change this world. Somali then jumped onto the stage hugging him. Romeo And The Exhibition Match 1, 2, 3 and 4 ~ Main article: Chapter 93, Chapter 94, Chapter 95 & Chapter 96 ~ The new prefects are having a joint meeting for the upcoming sport festival. But it’s not going well so far. Inuzuka wanted both Black Dogs and White Cats to be on the same team but Scott refused. Leon then suggest to use the exhibition match which will be held up before the festival. Let’s have a match made of Black Dogs and White Cats to heat up the match. Some refuses and some do not. They all then argued with one of another. Airu then enters the room along with Kochou and Teria with an angry tone. He give them a full 30 minute lecture of how careless they are right now. Inuzuka admit with what he said but he told him that they won’t lose to the third years. Cait then showed up from the window taking it as a challenge. They want them to accept the challenge but Persia see no reason why they should. Sieber and Rex also showed up saying they don’t have confidence in themselves. Inuzuka notice something was up since all the third year prefects are here. He then accept the challenge and prove which prefects are more superior. During the exhibition match, Persia ask Inuzuka why he accept the challenge. He told her that there was something up with how the third year prefects were acting. Even they were accepted, the second year are fully accepted as prefects just yet. But what if they win here? Inuzuka believe the third year prefects are planning to lose on purpose for the second year’s sake. The exhibition match was about to begin. The game is called “Dahlia Wall Game” which will be host by Shuna and Ameria. The rules are simple, the first team to get the ball on the other team’s goal is the winner. Inuzuka told his brother that he will intent to learn from this. When the match begin, Char tossed the ball upwards. Inuzuka and Scott tried to get it but was stopped by Rex. Airu tell Inuzuka that he’s mistaken. Their goal is to get rid of their ego by stomping all of them into the ground. This is when Inuzuka realize his theory was wrong! Rex then charges to the second year’s goal while knocking everyone in his path. On his way, Scott was in front waiting for him. He admits that he have guts but ask Scott why isn’t he wearing the uniform he give him. Scott replied that he is embarrassed to wear such a thing and won’t do wear it again. He was about to say he will surpassed him but Rex charge and move Scott out of the way. However, Scott managed to buy some time to get the other second years to block Rex. Rex then passed the ball to Cait. Cait dodge every one of his opponent’s while saying they still don’t understand the meaning behind the match. Inuzuka was wondering what he meant by that. Aby tried to blocked Cait but he was stop by Somali who was hugging him. Cait then later insulted Aby which make him depressed but later been in courage by Somali and put him back in the mood. With no other choice, Cait use his secret move called the “Ball” hiding. He lift the ball up and bring it back down and make it vanished. But everyone could see it’s in his pants. Sieber then hit the ball out of his pants which hurt Cait’s crutch. With Cait unable to move for a while, this is the second year’s chance. Everyone is in the rose garden and Sieber have the ball heading to the goal. Hasuki was about to get the ball but Sieber pass it to Kochou. They almost arrive at the fountain. Kochou pass the ball to Airu and he charges in. But Inuzuka was blocking him upfront. Airu push Inuzuka aside but after he did, Persia was behind Inuzuka from a blind spot. She took the ball from Airu saying their counter attack begins. Persia can’t go forward since it’s been block by the third years. She then ran to the left to flank them. When Inuzuka is with Airu, he told him that he finally realize the reason of this match. Airu then push Inuzuka to the side once again. When it was just Inuzuka and Hasuki, Inuzuka ask her to get all the second years together for a bit. The second years disappeared of the map and hid in the forest. Inuzuka gather them here to discuss about something. Their attacks from before aren’t working. To prevent this from happening again, they need to develop their teamwork. Scott disagree saying there is no way the Black Dogs and White Cats could fight together in the first place. The Kochou and Teria found them and aiming to get the ball from Persia. Scott then say they will play along with this teamwork. But he throw Inuzuka at Kochou and Teria for a decoy. They came out of the forest but Rex was blocking them. Persia passed the ball to Hasuki and ask Scott to bend down. She then use him as a stepladder to break free. Aby then grabbed the ball from Hasuki saying he should have it. Scott also join in trying to get the ball from the both of them. Airu look stare at them with disappointment attack Scott who have the ball. But he was saved by Inuzuka. Scott asked why would he saved him. Inuzuka explain to everyone that they are prefects. They have the same ambitions to change the academy. As long they have same goal in mind, there shouldn’t be a problem working together. When he was taking, Cait steal the ball from Scott and ran off. As the second years are chasing him, they receive a cheer from both Black Dogs and White Cats. The school have slowly started to change. Inuzuka have a plan and he tell Leon what is it. After that was settled, he leave the rest to Leon to take charge of the others. Leon doesn’t want too since she believe nobody will listen to her. Inuzuka told her that because she haven’t properly accepted them. She shouldn’t be afraid to tell them how she feel. Inuzuka then left the rest to her. After Inuzuka left, Leon turns and apologies to Persia for what happen back then. She understand that what she did is unforgivable but she really want to work together this time. Persia agrees and said the terror back that can’t be forgotten. But she and Inuzuka have grown used to unreasonableness. Persia encourage Leon that she also came along way for being a mixed blood. Persia offers her hand and want to work together with Leon. Leon then see Leon as “Vigin Mary”. Inuzuka managed to steal the ball from Cait. He then throw it a far where the other second years will be. They were about to grabbed it but see that Sieber and Rex won’t allow it. However, Hasuki and Aby work together to stop Rex. Leon’s job is to stop Sieber. She think of her weakness and said “Bear Panties” which make Sieber stop running. Persia stop both Kochou and Teria while Scott is charging to the goal. Scott made it through the main building almost reaching the goal. But behind him was Airu who won’t allow him to get away that easily. Airu was about to steal the ball from Scott but he did a back pass and give it to Inuzuka. Airu ask Scott how did he know that Inuzuka was behind him. Scott replied that wherever he goes, Inuzuka will come chasing him. Everyone was cheering for Inuzuka. He made his final move to throw the ball but he tripped. However, the ball still managed to hit the third year’s goal. The second year prefect won! Airu expect him to finish it well but proud of the ending. He will be expecting more from him in the future. Trivia *His name comes from the Abyssinian cat. *While holding hostility to the Black Doggy House, he is somewhat amicable with them. Category:White Cats House Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Prefect Category:West Duchy